Sick Chip
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Chase gets sick and his family takes care of him. [I don't own Lab rats]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's is Chapter 1**

**Chase's POV **

**Friday **

Leo, Bree, Adam, and I were in the living room watching TV, Davenport was in the kitchen reading the news paper. Right now I wasn't feeling to well. .''Hey guys guess what?'' Adam said. ''What is it Adam?'' I asked annoyed.

Well fine Bree guess what.'' He said looking at her. I looked at him wired and sighed. ''No one want's guess Adam!'' I snapped. They looked at me weird. ''What is wrong with you Chase. '' Bree asked looking me with mad face. I sighed again.

''Nothing!'' I start. I'm just tried that's all, can we go home now?'' I asked feeling my stomach cramp up. I clutched it while they weren't looking. Davenport looked at me in worried. Chase are you feeling okay?'' He asked walking to me. ''Yeah Mr. Davenport I'm fine.'' I replied. ''Okay..'He said then walked away.

**Bree's POV**

Later we went to school. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books and headed to class. After class I headed to my locker and put my books back. I couldn't help but take notice on Chase, he didn't look to good. I waked to him.

''Hey Chase buddy are you okay.'' I asked in concerned. ''He shook his head looking at me. Whats wrong. I asked. I wonna go home.'' He wined. Oh Okay, well it's almost time. I replied.

''Are you feeling okay though?'' I asked gain.. He clutched his stomach.. Oh my god whats wrong.'' I asked in worry again. '' Bree?'' He wined again.

''Shh its okay, whats' wrong what hurts?''' I said. ''My stomach huts.'' He replied. ''I wasn't Davenport now.'' He said.''Okay buddy.

'' What do you want me to do?'' I asked. I don't know. He replied. An hour later after calming him down. The bell rang to go home. We went home. When we got home I told Chase to go to the lab, So he did. Then the front door opened. Mr. Davenport came in. ''Hey guys how was school?''' He asked walking towards us. ''It was good.'' I replied. He looked around and back at us.

''Where's Chase?'' Davenport asked. ''He's in the lab.'' Leo answered.

. ''Oh yeah Mr. Davenport, I told him to go to the lab because he said that his stomach was hurting''. I explained to Mr. Davenport. ''What, what do you mean his stomach was hurting?'' He asked me, Is he okay.'' He replied. Well yeah i hope so he's just in the lab.'' I told him ''I have to go check on him see if he's okay.'' Davenport said then walked off.

**Mr. Davenport's POV **

I walked down to the lab to check on Chase. When I got there. I saw him in a chair sitting down with a trash can near him and his head was on the my desk. I rushed over to him.. Then I rushed to him. ''Hey Chase?''' I asked rubbing his back. His head lifted up and he looked at me. ''Hey are you okay.'' I asked. He shook his head.

\''What's wrong?'' I asked in concerned while bending down next to him. ''I don't feel so good.'' He said then put his head back on the table again. I sighed. ''Okay buddy.'' I replied. I got up and told him I'll be back then walked in the kitchen and grabbed a thermometer. I stopped in the living.

''Hey guys your brother is sick so Don't go near in till I block your chip.'' I explained. ''What! They said getting up fast. ''What do you mean he's sick.'' Leo asked.

'' I don't know Leo he just is. I told then I headed back down stairs to the lab and I notice they followed. ''Hey Chase.'' Bree said walking to him. I put the thermometer in his mouth. Then a couple minutes later, I beeped.I pulled tv out and is said 103.2

He then looked at me. I am gonna lay you buddy,You don't look good.''I told him putting a hand on his forehead. ''Your worm.'' I said Then I walked him to the guess bed room.

I layed him down and put a trash can near him in case. ''Thank you.'' I hear him chuckle. I smiled. ''Your we;come, I said then kissed him on the foread then walked out.

**Hey guys I hope you liked so far. I know its short but there more. Cetcha on the next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Adam Pov**

We were in the living room and Davenport walked out of the room. So is he okay?'' I asked looking at him. He sighed well I don't know. Your brother has the flu. He told us. What!'' We all yelled.

''How did he get the flu?'' I asked looking at him. Mr. Davenport sighed again.

''I don't know Adam, He maby got it from a kid at school.'' He said. ''So is he sick?'' I asked

''Yes Adam he's sick.'' Davenport replied. We all heard Chase coughing we rushed in there.

Chase had a tear rolling down his cheek with puffy eyes.

''Aww, Chase buddy don't cry.'' Mr. Davenport said as he was kneeling down to him

Then he stroked his hair. ''Its okay.'' He soothed. Chase wiped him tears away..

''You don't look so good. He said to him. I covered my younger brother up. I stroked his hair. I looked at me in concerned. Chase started to cry little. ''Hey Don't cry, okay.'' Davenport said then kissed him on the forehead.

He then got up. ''Now, don't puke on my floor okay buddy.'' He said. then walked to the door and looked at me.

He turned his head to us and nodded. He smiled a little at me. Davenport and I did the same.

We walked out leaving him

**Mr Davenport's POV**

**Adam and **I walked out leaving the youngest to rest. Adam and I walked in the kitchen were the rest were at.

'' How is he, I heard was sick?'' Tasha said worried. I nodded.

''So is he okay?'' Bree asked.

I sighed.

''I don't know, I think so.'' I Replied.

''I layed him down okay so let's go down to the lab so I can block your chips.'' I said the Adam, Bree and I headed down to the lab, A little after we came back up.

We watched TV. An hour later It was getting late. Suddenly I hear Chase puking in the guess bedroom. I ran in the bedroom and they followed.

I opened the door to see him throwing up in the trash can I put there. I rushed to him and rubbed his back.

''Are you okay?'' I asked. He didn't answer. He continued puking violently. I saw him clutch the end on the trash can.

He finally stopped. He looked at me and the rest.

''Aww poor thing.'' Tasha said then rubbed his back also. ''Is he okay?'' Adam asked. I looked at him and shook my head. They sighed.

Chase layed his head down on the pillow. ''Do you feel better after you threw up?'' I asked.

He shook his and I sighed looking at each other then back at Chase. I stroked his hair.

Chase closed him eyes and drifted off. Tasha and I kissed him on the forehead then we all left. It was getting late so we went to bed.

**Hey guys how was that. Hope you enjoyed. Cetcha on the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Adam's POV**

Ealyer I had told Chase that I would be in the living if he needed me.

I was on the couch wide a wake wile the others were a sleep. Right now It was about 11:00 or sometng like that.

I suddnly hear Chase call my name. ''Adam!'' I got up and ran in the room.

''What's wrong Chase?'' I asked in concerned.

He didn't answer.''Chase what's wrong?'' I whispered calmy rubbing his arms. He still didn't answer. I sighed.

I was prety sure that he just woke up from a nightmare and just needed me for suport.

I layed beside him on the bed and pulled him against my chest and he relaxed in it. I whipered in his ear.

''Did you have a nightmare?'' He nodded. I sighed. ''Okay, your okay buddy.'' I soothed. Then we fell a sleep.

**Chase's POV**

**Saturday**

The next morning, I woke up and Adam wasn't here. I started to feel hot. Then the door opened. Tasha and Davenport came in and walked towards me.

The both knelled down beside me. I looked at them. How do you feel Chase?'' Daenport asked in worry.

''Not to good.'' I replied looking at him. They looked at each other then back at me and sighed.

Tasha layed her hand on my forehead and felt my cheek.

''He's burning up Donald. He looked at me with concerned written on his face. He then felt my forehead and cheek. He sighed again.

''If you need anything, you come get me, or Tasha. He told me. They kissed me on the forehead and walked out.

**Bree's POV. **

I was in the lab and walked back up stairs . ''Hey Mr. Davnpeort?'' I said. ''Hey Bree.'' He replied.

''Where's Chase?'' I asked looking around. ''He's in the bedroom.'' He replied.

'' Oh I forgot.'' I said. I walked in the bedroom were is was at, and saw him fast a sleep.

I smiled at him. ''Aww he's so cute.'' I whispered to myself. Then I closed the door.

An hour later Adam, Leo, and Davneport and I were in the living room watching TV. Tasha was at work.

Then suddenly we hear Chase throwing up again. ''Dad?!'' We heard Chase say in the bedroom before he threw up agian.

We all ran in the bedroom. Davenport opened the door and as we rushed in .

Chase was hovered over th trash can throwing up. We cnfirmed him.

Davenporort rubbed his back. ''Shhh everthings alright Chase, your okay buddy.'' Davenport soothed rubbing his back. He then stopped throwing up.

He layed back down shivering. We looked at him in cocerened. Davenport sighed. ''Your shivering Chase.'' He said then covered him up. ''I'm cold.'' Chase said shivering. ''I know buddy, I know.'' Davenport replied.

An hour later, Daavenport and I were in the living room watching TV. We laughed at the Tv. Then Tasha came home.

''Het Tasha?'' Davenport asked getting up and walked to her. ''Hey guys.''She replied.

'' How's is he, is he okay.?'' Tasha asked. Davenport siaghed.

''Not good.'' He replied. Tasha sighed. The head in the kitchen to cook. An hour later we ate.

It was getting later so we were going to head to bed when sudenly We all heard Chase in the room screaming.

So we ran in the room were he was at


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**Leo's POV.**

We weregetting ready to head to bed when we all heard Chase screaming. We all head in the room, an we saw him screaming in his sleep.

''Chase!'' Big.D said as we ran towards him. ''Chase wake up buddy?'' Big.D said shaking him a wake. ''Shhh, Chase, Its okay, wake up?'' Big D said. ''Is he okay Mr Davenport?'' Adam asked in cocerned.

''I do't know. He replied. ''Wake up Chase wake up?'' Adam said shaking him. ''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, DAD, PLEASE NOOOO!'' Case screamed.

'' CHASE!'' we all yelled. He sat really fast gaspping for. Big D sat on the bedwith himand hugged him tight.

''Davenport?" Chase whined. ''Shhhhhhh, its me buddy, your okay. Big D soothed. Adam whent comform Chase also. "Chas eare you okay?'' Adam asked in worry. Chase shook his head and started sniffling while he was crying a little in Big.D's arms. ''Shhh its okay budd, Adam soothed.

We were all confirming him. Next ''Okay guys you go rest and I'll take of him?'' Big D said. ''Can I stay too?'' Adam asked.

Big D sighed again Then he nodded. ''Is he ganna be okay?'' Bree and I asked worried. He nodded. ''Okay I said then we headed to bed.

**Chase's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick again. Oh boy please don't puke, please don't puke. I thought to my self .I looked around and saw Davenport and Adam. they were asleep.

I tryed holding my puke down so I did. That didn't work. I clutched my stomack looking at Mr Davenport who was a sleep next to me and Adam was on the other side. I wincked in pain.

''Mr. Davenport?'' I whined. I shook him a wake. ''Davenport.'' I cried. ''Adam?'' I cried still clutching my stomach.

I shook then both a wake. They stirred a awake.''Mmm What is Chase?'' Davenport calmly whispered looking at me in worry.

'' I don't feel so good.'' I replied. He sighed in concerned. ''I think i'm gonna throw up. I said closing my.

''Trash can.'' He replied then turned my head leaning over the trash can, 5 seconds after, I was throwing up.

I just noticed that Adam fell back to sleep. Till I started thowing up.

''What's going on? Adam asked just on waking up. The notic I was torwing up an saw Mr. Davenport was rubbing my back.

Adam went in the bathroom and came back with awashcloth and put on me. I finaly stopped, and layed down.

''It huts.'' I whined looking at them. They looked at me and sighed.

'' I know Chase. Adam said. Mr. Davenport i the kitchen and came back with water and I took a sip and he put in down.

Adam put the washcloth on my forehead. and I relaxed in it.

They kissed me on the head and they layed down. Adam rubbed my arm while Mr. Davenport stroked my hair trying get me to sleep, But it didn't work.

My stomach was hurting so much. I stared to whimper. ''What's wrong Chasey?'' Adam asked.

''My stomach hurts, make it stop, please?'' I asked knowing they could.

'' I'm sorry buddy, we wish we could.'' Davenport replied.

I started to cry sofly. ''Shhh, Chasey don't cry buddy. Adam soothed still srokig my hair. ''But it hurts.'' I cryed in Mr. Davenport's chest.

Adam rubbed my back. Then I burped a little and threw up in my mouth and they heard it.

''Are yu okay Chase that didn't sound good. Davenport asked athen I looked at him with watey eyes. I nodded but when my stomach cramped up I shook my head and cried again.

''Chase its okay buddy.''Adam said. A couple minutes later I fell a sleep.

**Adam's POV**

When my little brother fell a sleep. We touched him in and kissed him on the forehead. I rewet the rag and put it his forehead.

''I hope he's okay?" I asked Davenport "He will Adam don't worry.'' He replied.

I sighed. ''Yeah. I said Then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase's POV**

**Sunday**

I woke in the morning feeling cold. I looked around and Davenport and Adam wasn't here. I had a headache and my throat was hurting.

I felt really dizzy. I got up and headed to the door. When I opened it and saw them in the living room watching TV.

They looked at me.

''Hey Chase what are you doing up buddy?'' Davenport asked calmly as he was walking to me. ''Mmm, I got really dizzy.'' I mumbled. He sighed. ''Go lay on the couch buddy okay.'' He said. I nodded and headed to the couch and layed down.

''How do you feel buddy?'' Adam asked looking at me. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on my forehead and I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Davenport checking my fever.

He felt my cheek too.

''He's burning up.'' He said then took it off.

I closed my eyes. A shot of pain went through my stomach.

I shot up and grabbed Adam's shirt. ''Wow buddy are you okay there?'' Adam said. I nodded. I let go of his shirt.

Then another shot of pain went through. ''No!'' I groaned as I grabbed his shirt again.

rushed over to me and sat down down rubbing my back.

''What's wrong Chase are you okay buddy?'' He asked in concerned. I shook my head and Adam stroked my hair while Davenport was rubbing my back.

I layed my head down on the head of the couch and closed my eyes.

I felt Adam and Davenprt kiss me on the forehead and they layed me down on the couch and coveerc me up. I soon to fall a sleep.

**Adam's POV**

After we had put Chase down We went to the kitchen and fxed a snack.

I saw Davenport got some pink medicene put and put it on the counter. ''What's that for?'' I asked courious.

He looked at me. ''Chase's medicen in case.'' He replied. ''Oh''. I said. Then Bree and Leo walked in loud.

''Hey guys!''Leo shouted. ''Shhh.''Davenport shushed them.

''Well sorry.''Bree said then shut the door ''Chase is asleep.''Davenport whispered pointing at Chase.

''Sorry.'' Leo said then waled in the kitchen a long with Bree. I sighed.

An hour later we were in the lab talking, When, Chase walked in.

''Chase?'' Davenport said walking to him amd so did we.

Chase what are ou doing buddy?'' Davenport asked calmly.

''Are you okay?''He asked again in worry. ''Chase shook his head.

''What wrong'' Bree asked looking him. Chase didn't answer He looked like he was going to pass out.

He fell on the floor.

But luckly Davenport and I cought him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bree POV**

CHASE! We all yelled as Adam Mr Davenport caught him before he fell on the floor.

''Oh my god what are we goona do Davenport. I asked. I don't know.'' He started.

Adam layed Chase on the cyber desk. ''Know what?'' Adam asked.

''I don't know!''. Davenport shouted. Adam and I sighed anmd so did Leo.

''Go up stair now.'' Mr. Davenport told us We did what we were told.

We all sat on the couch waiting and waiting on M. Davnort and Chase. I sighed.

Adam sighed then he got up and headed to the kitchen a long Leo. Then they grabbed a snack.I was board. then the elvattor door opend. Mr. Davenport walked holding Chase like baby. I got up and so did Adam and Leo.

''Is he okay Davenport?'' I asked in worry. He layed Chase down on the couch and covered him up. He nodded and walked in the kitchen.

Adam and I sighed.

I touched him forehead and took it off. He was burning up. I sat down and Adam stroked his hair. An hour later Tasha came home and started cooking supper. We ate spagetti. Then Chase woke up.

I looked at him and got up and rushed to him and Leo and Adam followed. Chase your awaked.'' I said hugging him. Davenport and Tasha got up.

''Hey buddy how do you feel?'' Mr. Davenport asked knelling down to him. Chase sighed then closed his eyes.

Davenport frowned a little. He issed him on the forehead and walked in the kitchen and grabbed some medicen and water. He came back then shook Chase. He opened his eyes.  
>''Hey buddy here''. Davenport said then poured the liquid in the cap that was on the mecine and pourred it in Chase's mouth.<p>

He gave Chase the water and he took a sip. Coughed a little.

''Are you okay?'' Davenport asked. Chase nodded slowly and closed his eyes. ''Good night buddy.'' Mr. Davenport said then kissed him on the forehead then walked away. Adam did the same.

''Hey Leo wonna play game?'' Adam asked looking at him. ''Sure.'' He replied then they both went in the nex room, wictch would be Leo's room. I sighed. I looked at my little brother. I stroked his hair. Tasha was cleaning up the kitchen putting dishes away. I walked in the kitchen.

''Need help?'' I asked. ''Umm.'' She took a moment. ''If you wan't too. She said.

''Okay.'' I answered. Then I helped her. That night we all sat in the livingt room watching TV. Davenport came in.

''Alright guys I just put Chase to bed now I'm going to bed, good night and know noises.'' Dabenport told u ''Okay Big D.'' Leo said. Then Davenport headed to bed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adam's POV

Monday

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing coughing sounds.

I got out ofmy capsule and looked around, nothing I went up stairs and saw Chase was coughing inhis sleep.

I ran to him and tried waking him up. ''Hey Chase wake up?'' I said shakoing him. Chase wake up?'' I said still shaking him. He soon to wake up. ''Hey buddy are you okay?'' I asked touching his forehead and his cheek. He shook his head. I sighed.

''Whats wrong buddy?'' I asked again. He ddn't answer. I sighed again.

I got up and some water and gave it to Chase. He took a sip and I layedi it down. I kissed him on the forehead. Then I headed to bed.

**Chase's POV**

I woke up in the moring and felt sick. The rest were in the kitchen. I didn't know it was coming, but I accently threw up on the floor.

''Chase!''Mr. Davenport said droping something and rushing towards me along with Adam and Bree. ''I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry.

''I kept saying while Davenport and Adam grabbed my arm and Bree helped. ''It okay Chase''. Davenport said calmly holding me up and so was Adam. I gagged and Adam held his hand under my moth and I threw up a little in his hand, but not a hole lot.

''Ewww''. Adam said. ''I'm sorry.''I whind with a tear rolling down my eyes.

''Shh, buddy you're okay.'' Davenport soothed rubbing my back. Then Davenport and Adam let go then Bree walked me to the bathroom. Then Adam and Davenport cleaned up the mess.

''Bree.''I whined. I was hovered over the tiolet throwing up. ''Shh its okay Chasey, youre okay. She soothed while rubbing my back. I started crying. Bree it really hurts.'' I cried even harder.

'' I know Chase I know.'' Bree said sounding like she was about to cry. As I was done I relaxed in to her and we sat against the wall.

Adam walked in and so did Davenport and they looked at me in cocerned.

How is he?'' Davenport asked in concerned then knelled down and rubbed my back. I started to a little in Bree's lap. ''Hey buddy it okay don't cry, you didn't mean too.'' Davenport calmly said rubbing my back. ''Noo, Its not that.'' I cried.

'' What's wrong.'' He said in worry. ''It hurts.'' I cried. ''What hurs buddy. He replied. ''Everything.''I said. He sighed. ''Okay buddy let get you to bed. after you get changed.''Davenport said the he helped me up and so did my older sisbling. Adam and Mr. Davenort got me dressed and hey layed me down on Davenport's bed. I soon to fall alsleep.

**Mr. Daveport POV**

Afer putting my youngest to bed, we were in the lab Taking.

''How did Chase get sick all of a sudden?'' I siad courius. ''I don't know, I wounder that too.'' Adam answered.

I sighed.'' I am going to call the bionic doctor tomarrow for him and will see what's going on.'' I said then we walked out. Later on tha day we were watching Chase and watching TV.

Tasha came home and started cooking dinner. We all ate. That night we were playing bord we headed to bed. Then next morning the kids left for school amd I got up eally because the docotor was here very ealy. ''Chase wake up buddy?'' I whispered while shaking him a wake ''Mmm. He whined. Mr. Davenport don't feel so good.'' He whined again. I know buddy, I know, wake up.'' I replied. He wake up and I dressed him. The doctor came in my room. ''So''. The sighed walking in and looked at Chase and his chart. Chase Davenportis that right?'' The docter asked. I nodded. ''Okay well let me check you ears Chase?''The docter asked. Then he got his stuff out and was checking. He asked me to step out so I did.

He was checking to see if anything was wrong.

He step out. ''So'' I aksed. ''Well, I scane his chip with my scaner, and he a bionic virus in side his chip.''The docter explained. ''What!'' I said. He nodded. But how.''I asked. ''I don't know.'' The doctor replied. Okay well I have to go''. The doctor said. ''Wait I didn't chetch you name?'' I asked while he was at the door looking at him. Doctor Dan.''He answered then left. I smiled then walked in the room


	8. Chapter 8

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

I walked in the room where Chase was at on the bed sniffling. I walked to him and got on the bed with him and pulled him closer to me.

''Chase Its okay.

kissed him the forehead and he relexed in to me. ''W-What d-did he s-say?'' Chase asked still sniffling in to me.

I didn't won't to tell him till later when to others got home.

''Don't worry about it buddy, just rest, okay.'' I said rubbing his back as he was laying on me. e nodded and closed his eyes.

Later that day the others came home and was doing there home work at the table. I walked to them.

''Hey guys I need to have a talk with you down in the lab.'' I asked waking down there. They followed. ''What's wrong Mr davenport?'' Bree asked in worry. Yeah.''Leo and Adam added.

''Look?'' I start. The doctor came by and check on Chase.

''I said then sighed. ''And?'' Bree asked looking at me. ''Yeah what did he say?'' Leo added.

''Well, he scanned his chip, and, he said tha there was a virus in his chip.''I explaned.

''What!''They shouted. How did Chase get a virus in his chip?'' Bree asked. ''I don't know Bree, I really don't know. I sighed.

When he wakes up. I will Scan his chip t who did it, Okay.''I replied. I walked up stair to check on Chase.

He was sleeping peacfly. I walked out and was cooking super with Tasha when she got home. After we eat. we whent to bed after watching TV. I put Chase on the couch and I whent to bed in my room

**Chase's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling someone pick me up and carried me out the door. I opened my eyes and saw a man with a dark suit He through me in a van and drove off, I fell in to darkness.

**Davenport's POV**

I woke and headed down stair the same time as Adam Leo and Bree. '' Hey guys?'' I said then walked in the kitchin.I notic Chase wasn't on the couch.

''Wher's Chase!?''I paniced. ''Oh no.''Adam answered. looking around.

Bree was doing the same and so was Leo. I can't fined.'' Leo said. We have to go to the lab?'' I said then we went down to the lab. I walked to my computure and found him. ''Did you fined him'' Bree cried. I nodded. ''Yes''. I replied. ''Where is he?'' Adam asked.

''He's in.''I start. ''Douglus's layer! I said. How is he in there?'' Leo asked. ''I don't know.'' I replied. ''We have go get him?'' Adam said .

''Hold on''. I said . ''Wait Mr. Davenport what if Krane put the virius in Chase's chip?'' Bree said. ''Wait Bree I think your right, We have to go get him before its to late! I said. ''Lets go'' Leo said. Then we left


	9. Chapter 9

**Adam's POV**

We headed out the front door and in to the van. We headed out the drive way. ''Can you go any faster?'' Bree aked. ''I'm trying Bree but the van can't do any fast.''Davenport replied. Davenport sighed then he stopped the van on the side of the raod. ''I need gas.'' Davenport said. ''Don't worry Mr. Davenport, I got plent right here.''I answered. ''Eww, Adam.'' Leo and Bree said looking at me puting there fingurs and holding there noses. I here Davenport sigh while he was starting the van and was driving. ''Not that kind of gass Adam, and eww.'' Davenport said. I smiled. ''Oh right, I new that. I said. Davenport kept driving till we hit a gass station. He pulled up near a gass tank. '' I'll be back.'' Davenport said then got out. It got really a stange black car drove beside us. ''Hey, guys who's that beside?'' I asked scooing next to them. Bree looked at me and Leo and back at the black car. ''I don't know.'' Then Davenport came back. He pumped up some gas..Then he hopped back in. ''Hey, Big D there is a black car beside us.'' Leo told. '' I don't know, but he's creeping me out.'' Mr. Davenport replied. Davenport rolled down his window. He looked at the car that was beside us. The person rolled down the window that was in the black car. I can't beleve it.''Douglas!'' We all said. ''Wha- Douglas, How did you-. Davenport got cut off by Douglas. ''Nevermind that donni, Chase is with Krne and we have to stop him before its too late.'' Doulglas explained as he got out of his car and hooped in too ours. ''Wait, How do you know?'' Davenport asked looking at him. Dougals sighed. ''I'll explain on the way, now dive?'' Douglas siad then we drove off.

**Douglas's POV**

''What do you mean before its too late, what s Krane gonna do to him?!'' Donnlad asked looking back at me and lookibg at the road. ''I don't know donni, but we have to get there before its too late, Now step on it.'' Donald drovereally fast, I hope we don't get a ticket. ''Okay, Krane took Chase to the lair.'' I got cut off by Bree. ''Wait why, how?!'' She said looking at me confused. ''I don't know he just took him.'' I replined. ''Anywas, Krane was the one who gave Chase a bionic virus, I explained to them. ''But why!?'' Adam asked. ''I don't know he just did but we have to get there before he does anymore damege to his chip.'' I said. Donald drove a little bit faster.

Later we got to the lair. We saw Chase on the table while Krane meaaing with my tecnolegies.

''What, What is he doin?'' I whispered loudly enough that Krane can hear me. ''Uh, Douglas!''Krane said looking at me.

'' Oh no.''I said. '' Bree now!'' I said. She supered speed and pushed Krane out of the way and Adan ran over there and through him across the room. Krane got up through them both across the room. ''ADAM BREE!.'' Donlad yealled. Leo ran up to Krane and Krane pushed Leo andhe slide across the floor.''LEO! I hear Donald yelled. Donlad and I rushed over to Krane and was trying to fight him.

**Adam's POV**

Leo Bree and I got up from where Krane though us across the room.

''My back hurts.''I complained to Bree and Leo as we were walking to Chase.

''Mine to.''Leo and Bree said as they were walking to him. ''Chase!''. We said getting him up. Chase was still awake.

''We have to get you out of here?'' Bree said then we helped walk him. ''NO!'' Krane yelled out of nowhere. Then he ran to us aand Douglas and Davenport running after him.

''KRANE NO STOP! Davenoort and Douglas said then all sudden he grabbed Chase frome Leo Bree and I. ''Krane no!'' Bree shouted.

''You wan't Chase?'' Krane said to us. ''Krane let go of Chase?'' Davenport asked.

We too bad.'' Krane started. Krane grabbed a knife and held it to Chase's stomach. ''Say good to your family Chase.'' Krane said then stabbed him in the stomach and through him in the window. ''Chase! We all yealled


	10. Chapter 10

**Davenport's POV**

''CHASE!''We all yelled as we ran to him. Chase's eyes were opened and he was in so much pain. But he didn't sream.

He had his hands above his ach and he was looking at me.

'' Chase!'' We all shouted kneeling down to him. ''Oh my god, buddy I am so sorry.'' I cried trying not to touch him. There was glass in side Of him and cuts and bruise.

There was glass also sticking out f him and it was bloody. I looked at Adam and he looked like he was about to cry. He got up.

''WHY WOULD YOUDO THIS TO MY LITTLE BROTHER, HUH?'' Adam yelled at. Krane had an evil .

Douglas and I along with Leo and Bree looked at Krane. ''So, what are you gonna do about it, HUH?!'' Krane replied. Then looked back at Chase.

''We have to get him out of here now.'' I said. We picked him up and we carried him out the door. We put him in the van. Adam wasn't being very jental.''Ow!''Chase cried. ''Adam!.''Bree said looking at him in ager. ''Sorry.''He said. Chase started to whimper.

''Shh Chase it okay.'' Douglas soothed.

I saw Chase looked at douglas. I sat in the front and I drove off. ''Is he okay back there?'' I asked looking back.

''No he's not.'' Adam answered. I sighed and drove a little faster.

We got at the house and we grabbed Chase and head in side. We put him on my bed in the bedroom. Douglas grabbed a big pot with water and gloves.

Then he put the gloves on. ''Adam, Bree and Leo Go in the living room I don't won't you in here?'' I said pointing at the door. ''But Mr. Davenport-'' Bree got cut off by me. ''Now!'' I shouted. Then they walked away. I sighed. I looked back at my youngest. ''Okaty Buddy its okay, I soothed. Chase started sniffling. ''Okay Douglas, you ready?'' I asked looking at him. Yep''. Douglas replied. I sighed. ''Okay.''I said.

Chase my hand buddy?'' I said. He squeezed my hand. Douglas already had a washclath and he gently pulled a piece of glass out that was sticking out of Chase's side. Chase started breathing hard. Douglas!''. Chase yelled. He he was breathing

athing harder and hear and louder.

''Shhh, Chase stay with us buddy.'' I asked squeezing his hand.

''AHHHHHH! He screamed springing up a little. I put my hand on his forehead while squeezing his hand. ''Shhh come on. Douglas pulled a nother piece of glass out of him and he screamed again. stop, He screamed. I kept squeezing his hand. He started sniffling and crying. ''Please s-stop.'' He asked. looking at me. Shh''. Its okay. I told him then Douglas was picking glass out of Chase. ''I know buddy I know.'' I soothed

**Hey guys how was that I hope you enjoyed it Se ya later**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chase's POV**

Douglas was pulling glass out of my side of my stomach, I scramed.

''AAAHHH!'' ''I know Chase I know'' I hear Davenoprt soothed. I starteed crying.

He sqeezed my had hard, I did the same.

''Dad.'' I cried with tears coming down. Douglas pulled glass out again.

''AAAHHHH!''

He put the peices of glass in the water buket and Davenport grabbed a wet rag that was in another buket of water and he damped it on my forehead.

I was still crying. I looked at Mr. Davenport. I sniffled.

I looked at Douglas and sniffled. Douglas pulled a long peice of glass out of my leg and I coughed up blood.

''Oh my god Chase!'' Davenport said then wiped my mouth a another rag.

''Okay Chase, stay with up okay.'' Douglas asked couffing his hand to my face but barly touching my face.

I nodded and he pulled glass out gaina. I screamed.

''Ahhh ahh ahh ahhhhh! I was springing up a litte facing the ciling.  
>''I know Chase, Stay with up buddy?'' Davenport said calmly.<p>

I started crying hard.''I want Adam now. I cried.

''Okay Chase, Will get him, don't worry''. Davenport replied.

''ADAM! Davenport yelled.

We heard foot steps comming up hear and Adam came running in a long with Bree an Leo.

''What!'' Adam said back as he rushed over to us. ''He wan'ts you.'' Davenport told him. ''Okay Chase.'' Adam soothed.

''ts okay buddy,Your okay.'' Adam soothed again. Douglas pulled a nother piece of glass out.

''AAH AHH AHHHH! MMM It hurts.'' I cried harder. I saw a tear in Davenport and Adam's eyes.

Davenport damped the rag on to my forhead and Adam was holding my hand. He was squeezing it.

''I know buddy. I know'' Davenport soothed. An hour later While Douglas getting the glass out of me and comforming me.

They let me rest. They put a trash can near me in case I stared throwing up.

Whut I did 3 times befor they left. Then I fell a sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chase's POV **

I woke at night and felt my stomach cramp up. I clutched it but noticed it was bleeding. I got scared. I called Mr. Davenport. ''DAVENPORT!''

I heard foot steps up stairs. They all rushed in the door They ran to me. ''What is it what's wrong wrong are you okay.'' Davenport said then checked my forehead and cheek. ''No my stomach is bleeding.''I replied trying to clutch it.

''I know buddy,I know just calm down okay.'' He told me as stoked my hair and relaxed in to it, I then layed back.

I took deep breaths. Davenport sat on the bed still stroking my hair.

''Are you okay now, How do you feel?'' Davenport asked still stroking my hair. ''MM, I still feel sick.'' I replied.

He sighed and he put his hand on my forehead and felt my cheeks.

I started to cough violently.

Davenport got up really fast and sat me up and started rubbing my back.

''Are you okay?'' He asked still rubbing my back. I started coughing so hard that I couldn't breath.

''Breath buddy breath.''Davenport soothed padding my back.

I put my hand my head and looking down where I'm sitting still coughing.

''Okay Chase breath buddy'' Davenport said patting my back.

''Yeah, think.'' I whined. ''Are you sure?'' He asked rubbing my back. ''I don't know.'' I whined again. I had a tear in my eye. I layed back down.

''Hey hey hey, buddy don't cry, what's wrong.?'' He asked in concerned. ''I don't wonna die.'' I cried.

''Hey Chase you are not gonna die buddy.'' Davenport replied.

He got on the bed with me and pulled me closer, I continued to cry in his shirt. he rubbed my back while I was crying in his shirt.

''Shhhhh, Buddy its okay, shhh your gonna be okay Chase.'' Davenport soothed. ''Yeah its okay''. Adam said then he stroked my hair.

I lifted my head and looked at Mr. Davenport with tears pouring down my eyes.

''Hey, its okay''. Davenport said calmly. I started to sniffle. I looked at my older brother.

He gave me a worm smile. I did the same. ''Hey, Are you okay now.'' Adam asked looking at me in concerned.

I nodded slowly. I closed my eyes. Davenport and Adam kissed me on the forehead. Then they left.

**Adam's POV**

We walked out leaving my youngest brother in bed.

Tasha was down here cooking, but by the time we got down here she was done. ''Supers done.'' She said then we ate. Later on we walked up stairs and we were trying to feed Chase. ''Come on you need to eat buddy?'' Davenport said putting the spoon up to him. ''No guys.'' He whined. They sighed. Well you need to at least eat some of it.'' Douglas said.

'' No I'll puke it out.'' He whined again. We all sighed.

''Well, were here for you buddy''. Davenport told him. ''Yeah we will all be with you buddy. I added. Chase sighed with a tear in his eye.

''Okay.'' He said then Davenport fed a little bit of soup. He was leaning on Douglas's shoulder and douglas was rubbing his back while Chase was eating a little bit And Davenport was feeding him.

''Here you go buddy.''Davenport said. Later on we were sitting around doing nothing.

''What time is it.'' I asked Davenport looked.

''12:03 am.'' Then we heard Chase throwing like he said he will.'' We rushed up stairs. Chase!'' We said. ''Are you okay.'' I asked, He continued to puke. ''No I told I will throw up.'' He said then threw up. Davenport rubbed his back and Douglas stroked his hair. I layed back and so did the others. ''Its okay.'' Douglas asked.

saw Chase gag and threw up.

''Im sorry Chase.'' Davenport said. ''Its okay.'' He whined and threw up again.

'' Ugh''. He groaned.

''I know Chase, I know.'' Later he stopped puking.

We went pout and watched TV. It was getting late so we headed to bed and we brought Chase down stairs to sleep.

**Davenport's POV **

We woke and we headed down stairs. We all got up the same time.

I cut on the lights. We all stopped there looking at the couch, Chase was gone and there was blood on the couch. And a note.

Hey guys how that so far, I really hop you liked,

OH MY GOD CHASE!.

**:) Hey guys I really hope you liked it, anyways, feel free to review Cecha on the next chapter, later stay awesome**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mr. Davenport's pov**

''CHASE! We all yelled the couch. ''Oh no!'' Leo said.''What are we gonna do?'' Bree asked. ''I don't know!?'' Adam asked.

''Wait guys there's a note.'' Douglas said picking up the note '' Well open it?!'' Bree rushed. '' Okay okay.'' Douglas opened the note.

''Well. What does it say?'' Bree said. ''It-It just has a map on.'' He said.

''A map?'' I said as I walked to him and looked at he note. ''You're right.'' I said. ''Well we have to go find him.'' Bree said.

''And we will, come on guys I have to go down to the lab so I can track him.'' I told them then we headed down there. I walked to my computer. ''Okay so now what?'' Adam asked.''I Don't know.'' I replied. ''Ah ha, I found him.'' I told them.''Well, Were is he?'' Douglas asked.

''Um its kind of to hard explain.'' I said. ''What, Well then explain harder.'' Douglas said.

''Well, I can try,'' I said. ''Wait. I -I think I found him.'' I said then they ran towards me. ''What did you find?'' Adam asked. ''Its somewhere near a death zone.'' I said. ''What!. They replied.

'' Well we have to get him?'' Leo asked. ''Wait, Mr. Davenport, Wasn't there blood on the couch where Chase was laying last night.'' Bree said.

''My eyes were widen. ''Yeah there was blood on the couch.'' I said.

''Oh no this is not good this is not good.''Douglas said pacing back and forth. '' Douglas calm down alright I found him now we have to get him.''No not that, I got a splinter in my finger. We looked at him weird. ''Come on!'' I said then we headed out the door.

We headed in the van and headed off. Later we were still driving to Chase. ''Are we there yet?'' I heard Bree said. ''Not yet.''I replied. An hour later. We got there and we saw a barn there. We got out and headed to barn.

There was a door so Douglas slowly opened it. It was all white in there. We slowly looked around and saw Kran doing something. We also saw Chase on a desk attached to some cords. ''CHASE!''

**Hey guys how was that, I know it short, Feel free to review catch ya on the next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Douglas's Pov**

''CHASE!'' Adam yelled then Bree super speed over to Krane and tried to push him away but he pushed her and Bree flew across the room.

''BREE!'' We all said. Adam got mad and ran towards Kran and Krane through him across the room.

''ADAM!'' Donnie, Bree and I yelled. Donnie and I grabbed some weapons and tried to go at Krane. Adam and Bree ran over too Chase.

**Adam's Pov**

Bree and I ran towards our little brother. ''Oh my god Chase your a live?'' Bree said picking his head up. ''Are you okay little dude?'' I asked in concerned.

He didn't answer. I got worried. ''We have to get him out of here now.'' Bree cried. I nodded in agreement.

We pick his arm up and got him off the table. But Krane used his bionic on Douglas but Douglas ducked and it hit Chase. ''Oh my god!'' Bree and I shouted.

Chase fell on the ground.

''Noo buddy stay with us please don't go?'' Bree asked. ''Stay with us?'' I asked slapping his cheek a little. Next thing we knew, He fell in to darkness.

''NOOO PLEASE CHASE!'' Bree and I yelled. Bree and I had tears in my eyes.

We cried in his shrit. I got so mad. I got up and I shot my layzers at Krane. ''NO ONE MESSES WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER, EVER!?

I kept shooting my layzers at him.

**Bree's Pov**

''Mr. Davenport?!'' I shouted. He ran towards me. ''Oh my god did- did Krane that?! He asked furious.

''Yeah!'' I cried harder. I saw a tear in Mr Davenport eye. ''Get him to the van!?'' He asked then got up.

''But Mr. Davenport I can't carry him!'' I said. He looked at me. ''Adam!'' He called. Adam rushed to him.

''Yeah?'' He asked. ''Carry Chase to the van?'' He said then Adam ran to us. ''Okay?'' Adam said then he helped me carry him.

As we got there we layed our little brother down. ''Oh god Adam is he gonna be okay?'' Bree asked.

''I don't know, I hope do?'' He we heard Douglas and Davenport hop in the van and Davenport drove off.

''How is he?'' Douglas asked checking Chase's fever on his cheek and forehead. '' Yeah, He-he's fine, but where's Krane?'' I said nervously.

''Oh don't worry, Douglas and I handled him.'' Davenport told us.

''Yeah, We put him in jail, wich wasn't far from here.'' Douglas added.

Adam and I smiled.

**Krane's POV**

''I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS?!'' I start to evil laugh. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!'' ''l going to get out of here.''


	15. Chapter 15

**Chase's pov**

''Do you think Krane will get out?'' I hear Adam asked while someone was stroking my hair. ''I don't know.'' I hear Davenport replied. I then sneezed. ''Bless you buddy.'' They said. Thank you. ''Are you okay, how do you feel. Davenport asked in concerned stroking my hair.

''I don't feel so good.'' I said.

They all sighed looking at each other. '' Do you feel sick like your gonna throw up?'' Davenport asked then put a hand on my forehead.

''Your worm.'' He said. ''I feel like throwing up.'' I said. Then Adam ran and grabbed a trash can and gave it to me ''Thank you.'' I said.

Later that day started throwing up. ''Shh its okay, let it out?'' Davenport said rubbing my back. Mr. Davenport it hurts. ''How is he?'' Adam asked while walked in the livingroom. ''Not good.'' He replied. I threw up again and made a gag noise.

''Whoa okay buddy breath.'' Adam said as he was walking over here and rubbed my back. ''I can't breath.'' I said then threw up again. Davenport and Adam patted my back hard trying to make me breath. I was content throwing up on and on and on and on.

''Breath!?'' They said patting my back but it didnt work.

''Oh my god!?'' Davenport said then he stuck his figure in my mouth and in my throat. I Started to breath again. But a little vomit got on his hand. ''Oh, god.'' Davenport said looking at his hand and me which I had my head out of the trash can.

''I'm sorry Mr. Davenport?'' I said looking at him with a little trow up on my lip. ''Its okay.'' He replied. ''Are you done puking your, guts out?'' Davenport asked looking at his hand and me again. I nodded.

''Okay.'' He whispered. Adam clean his trash can out please thank you?'' Davenport said as walked in the kitchen. ''Okay.''He sid then got up and cleaned it out. Davenport came back and sat next to me. ''You feel better?'' He asked rubbing my back. I nodded.

''Yeah.'' I smiled a little. ''Okay.'' He said then kissed me on the forehead. ''Get some rest?'' He asked getting up. '' You need it.'' He said walking up stairs. I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke with the noise of talking. I opened my eyes and saw the rest in the kitchen cooking and eating. ''Hey Chase your up, you want some breakfast?'' Tasha asked.

''I shook my head. '' No thanks.'' I replied. Mr Davenport walked over to me and kneeled down. ''How are you feeling?'' He asked. '' My stomach hurts.'' I replied. I then clutched it. ''Im sorry buddy.'' Mr. Davenport said. Later that day I walked in he bathroom and came out feeling weird inside. ''Mr. Davenport!?'' shouted.

''What.'' He replied. ''I'm scared.'' I said randomly. ''What why whats wrong?'' He asked in worried. He rushed to me and so did the rest. ''What's wrong?'' They asked . I then fell on the floor. ''Oh my god!'' They said then my eyes started to get blurry. I heard panicking in the background that I couldnt really hear. I then fell in to darkness.

**Sup bros I hope you enjoyed it, so feel free to review see ya later**


	16. Chapter 16

**Adam's Pov**

I walked in the bedroom of Mr. Davenport's. I saw my baby brother curled up in ball clutching his stomach whimpering in pain. I rushed to him.

''Hey buddy, are you in pain again?'' I asked in worry looking at him. He nodded. ''Hey, come here?'' I asked as I pulled him closer to me.

''Where's Mr. Davenport?'' Chase asked laying his head my chest while I was rubbing his back.

''Um...I think he went with Douglas to the drug store.'' I replied. ''Bree went with Tasha to the store.'' I said still rubbing his back. He started to cough hard. I patted his back. ''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah I-.'' He started to cough again. ''Let it all out buddy.'' I said patting his back. ''Sorry.'' He said.

''You don't have to apologize buddy, its okay.'' I said.

''Okay,sorry.'' I looked at him and laughed a little. He then fell asleep n my arms. I covered him up.

Then I left the room. I walked down stairs, and grabbed a snack.

I headed in the livingroom. I sat down board. I was wondering when they were coming back. I sighed.

Hours later they haven't been back. I sighed.. I then heard Chase puking and coughing loud. My eyes were wid then I got up fast and ran upstairs.

I rushed in the bedroom and saw the bathroom light on so I ran in there. I saw him hovered over the toilet throwing up.

''Oh my god Chase.'' I said as I rushed to him. ''Are you okay?'' I asked rubbing his back.

''No.'' He answered then he coughed in the toilet and threw up a little. Soon he was done and I let him fall in my arms.

''Okay buddy lets get you to the bed?'' I said then I picked him up and carried him the bed.

I put a trash can next to him. I layed in the bed with him and stroked his hair as he was dozing off. He fell asleep.

**Hey guys, how was That, I hope you liked see ya later :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Adam's Pov**

I walked in the kitchen and I grabbed some water for Chase and headed upstairs when he was still asleep.

I put the cup off water on the night stand and I cover my little brother up. I sighed as I looked at him.

I put my hand on his forehead and felt his cheek too. I sighed again. Then I heard the front door open and I heard loud talking. I rushed down stairs.

I saw Mr. Davenport and Douglas walking through the door. ''Shhh!?'' I hushed them. They looked at me. ''Well your in a quiet mood today.'' Mr. Davenport said walking in the kitchen putting a white bag on the counter.

''Why are you so quiet?'' Douglas asked walking behind Mr. Davenport. ''Oh Chase is sleeping upstairs.'' I replied. ''Ahhh,so how is he exactly?'' Mr. Davenport asked whipping down he sink in the inside.

''Well, he threw up while you guys were gone so I just layed him back down and he fell in to a deep sleep.'' I explained to them as I walked in the kitchen.

''Poor thang.'' I heard Mr. Davenport say. ''Hey, why is it so dark in here?'' Douglas said walking to the light switch.

''Well we have some light to see.'' I said. Then Douglas turned the lights on, but it wouldn't work.

''Hey?'' Douglas started keep flipping the light switch.

''I thank the power went off when we were gone.'' Douglas said. 'Yeah.'' Mr Davenport added.

''Hey where's Leo?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''Oh he's with Tasha and Bree at the store.'' I answered. ''Ah.'' Mr Davenport said.

''ADAM!?'' We all hear Chase yelled at the top of lungs. We all headed up stairs.

**Hey Guys, How was that so far, I hope you liked it, Feel free to review catch ya later**


	18. Chapter 18

Douglas Pov

''ADAM!?'' We all hear Chase yell at the top of his lungs. We all headed upstairs.

''CHASE!'' We screamed rushing in the door.

He wasn't in bed. We looked and saw Chase on the floor Throwing up Big time. Adam, Donald and I rushed to him. Adam helps Chase to his feet, Chase looks very pale.

''Are you okay?'' Donald asked worriedly.

Chase didn't answer him.

''Chase, are you okay?'' Adam asked. But Chase still didn't respond. Suddenly, Chase passes out as he falls to the ground.

''Chase!?'' We said, Donald picked him up and laid him on the bed.

''Hey? Mr. Davenport, why did Chase pass out?'' Adam asked looking at Donald.

''Adam, Chase probably just passed out from exhaustion. Being sick makes you pretty tired you know?'' Donald explained to Adam. Adam nods and strokes Chase's hair.

I went in the bathroom and got a thermometer and I put in Chase's mouth. A couple seconds later, It beeped. I saw Donald grab it out of his mouth and he looks at it.

Donald gasped.

''What!?'' Adam and I asked.

Donald stayed frozen. Adam and I got up and we looked at the thermometer. We gasped.

''48!?'' Adam and I said shocked.

''This is not good, this is so not good, oh my god, what are we gonna do!?'' Donald panickly said pacing back and forth with his hand on his head.

''I don't know, this is bad.'' I said. ''He's getting worse than before.'' Adam told us.

I rushed to Chase who was on the bed. ''Oh my god, he's as pale as a sheet!'' Donald said. He put his hand on Chase's forehead and he jerked back. ''He's freezing cold.'' He said, rubbing his hand too try to make it warm again. ''Now what?'' Adam asked. ''We take him to the hospital, now!'' Donald said, then he grabbed Chase and he picked him up. ''Do you want me to carry him?'' Adam asked Donald.

''Yes.'' He replied.

Adam carried Chase to the van and I hopped in the passenger seat. Donald took the driver seat. There were no seats in the back of the van, because it's a van, not a car, or an explorer. A van.

Adam sat in the back of the van with Chase, who was on the floor.

''How is he?'' Donald asked looking at Adam through his mirror.

''Not good.'' Adam answered.

Donald and I sighed in worry. We looked at each other.

Chase's pov.

I wake up and I have no Idea where I'm at. Or what time it is.

I lifted my head up too see where I was, but I didn't have the strength to. I groaned laying my head on the bed I was lying on.

Then the door opened.

I saw Mr. Davenport, Adam and Douglas walking in. They were walking towards me.

''How are you feeling buddy?'' Mr. Davenport asked. I didn't answer. Mr. Davenport waved his hand in front of me trying to get my attention.

''Hello?'' Mr. Davenport asked looking at me worriedly. ''Hey, Are you okay?'' Douglas asked. I didn't answer. ''What's wrong with him Mr. Davenport?''

Adam asked looking at him. ''I don't know.'' He said. I had a tear in my eye. ''Hey, Hey, Hey, its okay, don't cry.'' Douglas soothed. I sniffed, and a tear finally rolled down my cheek, as I silently started to cry in Douglas' arms. ''It's okay, Chase, It's okay.'' Mr. Davenport soothed. ''How long w-was I out?'' I asked Mr. Davenport. They looked at each other, and back at me.

''Chase, you've been out for a week.'' Mr. Davenport told me. ''What?'' I cried. ''Come here.'' Mr. Davenport whispered as he welcoming me in a hug.

''It doesn't seem like a week. I replied.

''I know buddy, I know.'' Mr. Davenport said then he broke the hug.

''Are you okay now?'' Adam asked with a warm smile. I nodded.

''Okay well get some rest, okay?'' Douglas asks. Then I did what I was told.

Later, I woke up in the middle of the night feeling pain, It didn't feel right.

I saw Mr. Davenport, Adam and Douglas on the couch which was in the room I was in. I really felt bad. I started to gasp for air because I was scared. ''Dad!?'' I shouted. He didn't hear me.

''Dad!?''

He looked at me with tired eyes.

''Dad...!''

He jumps up and rushes over to me.

''What! what's wrong?!'' He said. I started to gasp for air because I was scared.

I could still breath.

''Dad... I'm scared. Very, very scared! Dad please don't be scared, don't be scared. If you're not scared I know it's going to be ok.'' I said.

''Oh my god!'' Mr. Davenport start then Douglas woke up and so did Adam they ran over to us.

''What's going on!?'' Douglas asked. "I don't know.

But I think he's having a seizure.'' Mr. Davenport explained.

''Dad!?'' I said as I grabbed his shirt I started to gargle.

''Oh my god, he's gargling Mr. Davenport.'' Adam, said as he put his hand under my mouth.

''Adam, don't be scared,don't be scared.'' I cried, still gargling.

''I'm not scared buddy, don't worry-.'' Adam replied ''Douglas get the nurse!'' Mr. Davenport said then Douglas ran off. A couple minutes later, he came back with 2 nurses and a doctor. ''Oh my god glad you guys are here, I think he's having a seizure.'' Mr. Davenport told them. ''  
>"I know, he is, Okay I want you guys out, Okay now go.'' One of the nurse's says.<p>

''No, I want to know if my son is alright!'' Mr. Davenport shouted. The nurses and the doctor kicked them out.

They rushed over to me.

''Okay breath. You're gonna be okay.'' One of the nurse's said. The doctor grabbed some paper-towels and whipped my mouth with it and he threw it away. Later that night they put me to sleep.

Adam's Pov.

We walked in the room and saw my younger brother asleep.''How is he?'' I hear Mr. Davenport ask the doctor. They have a little conversation.

I walked over to Chase and kissed him on the forehead. Then Douglas and Mr. Davenport walked over to him. They sighed.

''Is he gonna be okay?'' I asked them worried. ''I don't know Adam, I just don't know.'' Mr. Davenport replied.

"Let's get some rest, okay?'' Mr. Davenport suggested. We nodded, headed to the couch and fell asleep.

**Hey Guys how was that I hop you guys liked it, see ya later**


	19. Chapter 19

later

_**Bree's P.O.V.**_

The doors opened and Adam, Davenport and Douglas came in. '''Guys, where were you, I was worried sick about you.'' Tasha said. ''What happened?'' I asked. ''Well, we'll tell you later.'' Adam said. later that night we had putt Chase to sleep in his capsule, and they told us what happened. Douglas then went home so he could come back tomorrow. Then we all went to bed.

I woke up to the sounds of screaming. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Chase, who was sitting in his capsule covering his ears screaming and crying and Adam was right there next to him trying to wake him up. ''Oh My God! Chase''! I gasped, as I got out of my capsule and rushed over to their side and helped Adam wake our little brother up.

''Chase!... Wake up! You're having a nightmare''! Adam and I yelled. ''Chase! wake up''! Adam yelled.

''AAHHHHHHHHHHH! MR. DAVENPORT, BREE, ADAM, PLEASE HELP ME''! Chase started to gasp for air still holding his ears, as Adam and I kept telling him to wake up. ''Bree, go get Mr. Davenport'!" Adam commanded me. I nodded without saying a word and super speed out.

Half a minute later Mr. Davenport and I came running out of the elevator and rushing over to them. ''Chase!" Mr. Davenport shouted. '' Chase buddy wake up'' Davenport said as he shook Chase awake. "Chase wake up!" Davenport yelled.

''GUYS PLEASE HELP ME''!, ''I'M SORRY''! Chase started coughing and crying. ''CHASE! WAKE UP''! We yelled as loud as we could, and finally Chase woke up. He started to gasp for air and he was still crying. ''Chase''. Mr. Davenport said in relief. He grabbed Chase's arms and helped him stand up out of his capsule then hugged him tight. ''Shhh Chase its okay''. Davenport said calmly trying to calm him down. Chase started to cry even harder and I hugged him and tried to comfort him.

''Shhh Chase it's okay, you're okay, you're safe . Davenport calmly said rubbing his back while hugging him. I was stroking his hair while Adam was rubbing his arm. ''Shhh Chasey it's okay buddy''. Adam said. ''Don't cry Chase'' I said in a calm tone.

Chase started to sniffle as he let go of Mr. Davenport's grip and he was rubbing his eyes. '' Hey buddy, Are you okay''? Mr. Davenport asked. He nodded his head and continued to cry. We hugged him once more, and he forced himself not to cry.

22h ago "I'm s-sorry." Chase stuttered embracing our hug and wiping his eyes. ''Aw Chase don't apologize, it's okay''. Davenport said putting a hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase nodded and continued drying up his tears.''Do you want to talk about it Chase''? Mr. Davenport asked. Chase shook his head no. ''Okay well, do you want to sleep upstairs then''? Mr Davenport suggested.

Chase nodded and then Davenport leaded Chase to the couch to sleep on. Adam and I headed back to our capsules and fell asleep.

Mr. Davenport's P.O.V.

I woke up at 8:30 and got dressed then headed downstairs where my youngest son was, on the couch, asleep. I walked to him and he was all sweaty and pale. '' Poor Chase'' I whispered to myself, then headed to the kitchen when the elevator doors opened, Adam and Bree came out.

''Hey Mr. Davenport''. Bree said. '' Hey guys''. I replied. Leo came around the corner with a big smile on his face. ''Whoa Leo where did that come from''? Bree asked. "Where did what come from?" Leo asked still smiling.

''That smile''. Bree replied. "Oh, that, I'm just ready for today." Leo answered. '' What's today''? Adam asked grabbing a box of cereal. '' Oh today, I will put a note in Janelle's locker, she'll read it, then she'll fall in love''. Leo explained. We all looked at Leo and started laughing, then carried on what where doing.

Leo grabbed some cereal and sat down at the table. Chase started to whimper in his sleep and we all heard it. We all stood up slowly tying to look over the couch to Chase, Chase started to scream." Guys! Guys!" We ran over to Chase who was screaming in his sleep.

''GUYS NOOO STOP NOOO''! '' Wake up Chase!" We all yelled as we shook him. Chase started to toss and turn in his sleep. ''NO STOP AHHHHHHHHHHHHH''! Chase started to cry. ''CHASE WAKE UP''! We all yelled. Chase sat up quickly, gasping for air.

''Guys''. He whined looking at us with tears in his eyes. We all hugged him tight and comforted him. Chase started crying in my shirt, then he layed his head on my chest.'' Chase are you okay buddy''? Adam asked as he rubbed his back. Chase took his head off of my chest and rubbed his sleepy eyes and nodded his head.

Chase then layed his head on the couch closing his eyes. I kissed him on the head then we let him sleep." Okay guys, you should probably get to school". I told them as I got up, They nodded and left and I was here to take care of my son. I sat on the couch and watched T.V.

3 hours had past and Chase was still asleep. The front door opened and the kids walked in. ''Hey kids you're home early, how was school''? I asked. ''Good'' They replied. ''How's Chase''? Bree asked. ''Good, he's been sleeping all day''. I said giggling in the middle of the sentence. '' Isn't that a bad thing''? Adam asked making a face. A mad and worried face.

Bree walked over to Chase and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief.''He's still alive''. She then walked in the kitchen and so did the rest and I sat back down. About half an hour later Chase started to whimper in his sleep. I looked at him with concern and so did the others.

He started moving his head side to side and was sweating like a pig. We all got up and walked to him. "NO"! Chase yelled as he quickly sat up and he was fixing to cry. '' Aww Chase." I calmly said then I sat down and hugged him and stroked his hair while Leo and Adam rubbed his back. He started crying in my shirt.'' Buddy, do you want to talk''? I asked. He took his head off my chest and he nodded." '' Okay, tell us, what are your dreams about''?, I asked." They're um...about... Krane."

_**Hey guys, how was that. I hope you liked. Feel free to review. See ya** later_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Davenports pov**_

''Krane?! Adam and I shouted. ''Oh my god buddy, we're sorry for you.'' I soothed him. He started crying in my shirt.

''Its okay little boy." I said. He started to cry in my shoulder. An hour later Cbase finally fell asleep again. He's getting a little better. But I wouldn't count on it.

I headed down to the lab to and when I arrived, everyone was busy doing something. "Hey guys, what's going on?'' I asked them.

''Oh nothing much.'' Leo answered.

''We were wondering.'' Adam started.

''If we could go to the movies tonight?" Bree finished.

I thought deeply. Oh what am I doing?!

''Sure you guys could go.'' I said.

''Yes!'' Bree, Adam and Leo said

''Okay.'' I said then walked upstairs. I found Tasha with Chase on the couch. I saw her rubbing his back smoothly. I rushed to them. ''What happened?'' I asked. ''He kept coughing really hard." Tasha told me.

I sighed.

''Is he okay?'' I said as I kneeled down rubbing his back. She nodded. I sighed again. ''Okay.'' I said, then looked at Tasha.

''Thank you.'' I said. She smiled at me. Then got up and kissed me on the forehead. I comforted Chase.

Then the rest left to go to the movies. I gave them some money incase they would need it. im sure they had money themselves, but some spare money can never do wrong right?

Later that night. Chase woke up from his nap. I walked over to him. ''Hey how do you feel?'' I asked. ''A little better.'' He replied. I smiled. ''Good.'' I replied

''Where are Adam, Bree, and Leo?'' He asked. ''They are at the movies.'' I said.

''Oh, okay.'' He then he coughed again. ''That doesn't sound good.'' I said.

''I know.'' He said.

Hours later. The others came home. ''Hey Mr. Davenport?.' I heard Bree say.

''Hey!'' I replied. I rushed in the living room.

''How's Chase?'' Adam asked. ''He's doing really good.'' Adam smiled. ''So how was the movie?'' I asked.

''It was amazing.'' Leo and Adam said. While Bree said: ''It was horrible.''

''Why was it horrible?'' I asked looking at her.

''They totally ripped off the end!'' She shouted.

''Yeah. She shouted in the movie theater.'' Leo said. I giggled. ''Well that's the last movie you're gonna see.'' I joked with a smile.

They all smiled and laughed too.

Later we all walked into the lab and found Chase.

''Hey Chase.'' Adam said. He then turned around. ''Oh...Hey'' He said pitiful.

''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah...Im fine.'' He said ''okay...Feeling better?'' Bree asked walking up to him.

''Yeah.'' He replied. We all smiled at him.

''You ready to go back to school tomorrow?'' I asked. He smiled.

''Oh yeah.'' He said.

''Good.'' I said. We all laughed and had a good time. Later I walked into the bedroom, and I saw Chase on the bed sitting. I walked over to him. I put a comforting hand on his back.

''I'm glad you're feeling better.'' I said. He smiled. He then nodded.

''Me too.'' He said. We laughed together. Later that night, Chase fell asleep on my lap. I smiled and picked his head from my lap. I gently lay him on the bed, and lay the covers over him. I kissed him on his cheek and he smiled faintly.  
>"Goodnight Chase." I whispered.<br>"Goodnight Mr Davenport..." Chase whispered in his sleep. I smiled while walking out of the bedroom. I turned back around to get one glance at my son. He was sleeping soundly. Everything was going to be ok.

**The end**

**Sorry guys, this the end of the story. Anyways, I really hope u liked it All!. Feel free to review. BYE!**


End file.
